Sacred
by Ruki Ballack
Summary: CONTESTSHIPPING. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, los concursos son muy importantes para ambos y ahora tomarán un nuevo significado porque éstos los unirán en un momento que ellos nunca olvidarán. LEMON.


**Sacred**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez en que se vieron, para ser precisos fueron casi 7 años y aún contando. Aquel gran festival en la región de Johto, el último lugar en donde ella vio por última vez aquellos verdes ojos seductores que tanto le atraían y él aquellos azulados ojos profundos como el mar que lo ataron desde el primer momento en que la vio.

Ahora ella era una hermosa señorita de 17 años, había madurado demasiado, ya no era la misma niña que lloraba casi por todo… aquella época la había dejado atrás porque ella sabía que esa actitud no le traería nada bueno. Los concursos pokémon los dejó, decidió darse un tiempo para ella misma ¿Su nombre? May…

Un concurso se estaría realizando en su ciudad, estaría muy bien participar… tenía muchas ansias de regresar a los escenarios… aunque algo la tenía un poco asustada, había perdido la experiencia. Y algo más la tenía aún más preocupada, entre lo que comentaba la gente pudo escuchar que aquel chico peliverde haría presencia en el concurso ¡Genial! Pensó para sí misma, su vida no podía estar mejor: primero no tenía el tiempo suficiente para practicar, segundo la gente tenía demasiadas especulaciones respecto a su reaparición y tercero estaría Drew… aunque en parte era la mayor causa por la cual participaría.

Tan sólo pensar en que lo vería de nuevo le provocaba una mezcla de sentimientos los cuales la hacían sonrojar. No se lo podía explicar, todo era algo nuevo para ella, nunca había sentido algo parecido con alguien más.

El tiempo para practicar había pasado demasiado rápido, había llegado el día para el registro de participantes. Como ya era costumbre se le había hecho demasiado tarde, tan sólo esperaba llegar a tiempo para registrarse. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y pidió a la enfermera Joy que la registrara lo más rápido posible.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Hay algunas cosas que nunca cambiarán- una voz con un tono de superioridad se dejó escuchar

La chica sabía que conocía esa voz, sólo una persona poseía ese tono tan presumido… se dio vuelta para encontrarse con el emisor de aquel mensaje.

-Drew…- respondió la chica un tanto impresionada, no podía creer lo atractivo que ahora era

-¡Hola May! Tanto tiempo sin... v…vernos-tartamudeó el chico al encontrarse con la belleza _natural_ de la chica ya que ella no necesitaba maquillaje

-Sí, han pasado casi 7 años, desde aquel festival

-Ya quiero ver que tanto lograste recordar en éstas semanas, porque me enteré de que habías dejado los concursos –respondió el muchacho tratando de recuperar la compostura

-Los había dejado, pero no he olvidado nada… espero que puedas pasar las rondas porque quiero pelear de nuevo contra mi rival –un tono altivo se notó en la voz de May

El chico guardó silencio, ella había cambiado tanto… nunca había escuchado tanta seguridad y confianza en sí misma, después dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Qué pasa Drew? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –la chica preguntó un poco molesta

-Me alegro de que por fin pudiste madurar, ya era necesario –su típico tono presumido había vuelto

Su comentario hizo que la chica enfureciera aunque por alguna extraña razón ésa actitud era lo que le atraía, quería conocer la causa por la cual él era así, quería lograr _entenderlo_

Salieron del centro Pokémon y caminaron por un sendero, uno siguiendo el paso del otro, el silencio había sido la máxima expresión entre ambos. Drew rompió aquella barrera que se interponía entre ellos.

-Y bien ¿qué vas a hacer el día de hoy?

-¿Yo? Tal vez practicar un poco antes del evento… ¿por qué preguntas?

El peliverde se puso un poco nervioso ante el cuestionamiento de la chica, no sabía que contestarle, necesitaba una excusa y rápido.

-Pensaba que tal vez me pudieras dar un recorrido por la ciudad porque no la conozco y como vives aquí…

- ¡Claro! No tienes porque ponerte nervioso al pedírmelo –el entusiasmo en la voz de May era presente, tomó al chico de la mano al mismo tiempo que corría

La chica guió al muchacho por la ciudad, mostrándole todos los lugares posibles para que no se perdiera. Las sonrisas eran presentes en cada instante, ambos estaban tan felices que era imposible ocultarlo.

La luna apareció anunciando la oscura noche, los chicos se encontraban en el parque tomando un pequeño helado. Era un poco tarde así que Drew decidió retirarse aunque instantes después recordó que aún no se orientaba del todo bien lo cual provocó que de una manera un poco apenada pidiera a May que lo llevara hacia su hotel.

Pasaron sólo unos minutos para llegar a su destino, ambos se quedaron frente a la entrada del hotel mirándose a los ojos.

-Bueno, te dejo descansar –dijo May

-Sí, el descanso es algo importante en estas fechas

-Bien, ¡adiós! –May se disponía a marcharse cuando la voz del muchacho la llamó, ella dio la vuelta para responder al llamado- ¿Pasa algo?-

-Me preguntaba si quisieras pasar y así podremos seguir charlando

-¡Me parece bien!

May seguía a Drew que la guiaba hacia su habitación, ésta era muy amplia a decir verdad era una suite muy lujosa.

-¡Es muy grande! –expresó muy sorprendida la chica

-Lo sé, sólo lo mejor para lo mejor –el chico dijo moviendo el mechón de su rostro

Pasaron horas platicando, ambos conocieron muchas cosas del otro… como el hecho de que Drew siempre la molestara debido a que era la única manera que encontraba para poder hablarle.

Dio la media noche ¡era demasiado tarde! May rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y se dirigía hacia la puerta mientras se despedía de Drew, el chico la siguió y la tomó de la mano, ella lo miró.

-Creo que se te olvida algo –mencionó el peliverde

-¿Qué se me olvidó? Según yo tengo todo y ya no soy tan despist… -la chica no pudo terminar su frase ya que sus labios hicieron contacto con los del muchacho, eran tan suaves, tan dulces… nunca había experimentado un simple beso, era _su primer beso _y con alguien al que siempre había querido.

Tal vez sonaría patético que una chica a sus 17 años no hubiera experimentado un beso, pero ella en todo momento rechazó a sus pretendientes porque siempre tuvo la esperanza de que algún día volviera a ver al hombre que era el _dueño de su corazón, sus pensamientos y su vida_.

May lentamente se fue dejando llevar, sus manos rodearon el cuello del chico, mientras que las manos de éste abrazaron la delicada cintura de May. El tiempo se congeló, ambos estaban emergidos en aquel apasionado beso que era la pura prueba de lo que sentían, era lo que tanto habían anhelado durante todo este tiempo, las palabras no hacían falta ya que las acciones hablan por sí solas. El aire se les estaba terminando ¿por qué algo tan simple debía de terminar con aquel hermoso momento?

Ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, un pequeño rubor se hizo presente en el rostro de May aunque después le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa a Drew.

-Creo que fue algo inesperado –dijo la castaña

-Sí, pero fue un impulso voluntario por parte de los dos

-Ya lo creo, Drew… yo… desde hace tiempo había estado esperando este momento

-May, ahora sabes lo que siento por ti y yo sé lo que sientes por mí ¿qué haremos?

-No lo sé, tal vez podremos tener citas y todas esas cosas que hacen ¿no?

May estaba abriendo la puerta cuando el chico la detuvo, le dijo que era demasiado tarde para que anduviera sola en la calle y no quería que le pasara algo malo por su culpa, le ofreció que durmiera en su habitación. Ella no mostró oposición alguna e inmediatamente accedió con un beso.

Éste último beso fue el que dio pauta para lo que seguiría durante toda la noche, ambos se deseaban desde hace tiempo, no podían contenerse por mucho más tiempo… ésta era la excusa perfecta.

Los besos conformen pasaban se iban volviendo mucho más apasionados mientras se dirigían hacia la suave cama que sería testigo.

-May… si no quieres hacerlo, lo entenderé –dijo Drew un poco preocupado, no quería obligar a May a hacer algo de lo que tal vez se arrepentiría después, no quería hacerle daño

-No… Drew… por favor, quiero ser tuya…

Quitarse la ropa no fue muy difícil. Las caricias eran intensas. Cada uno reconociendo cada parte del desnudo cuerpo del otro.

Poco a poco el chico fue bajando su rostro hasta toparse con los delicados pechos de la chica… éste los besó, lamió y mordisqueó… el peliverde sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien porque sólo escuchaba los sonidos del _placer_, de la _satisfacción_ por parte de la castaña.

Ella estaba demasiado alegre, era imposible ocultarlo… una enorme sonrisa se había hecho presente en su rostro, tan emergida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el chico había llegado a aquel lugar, un área demasiado sensible que la mujer sólo le permite conocer a su hombre.

Ella podía sentir cómo el chico llenaba de besos y caricias su parte más íntima y sensible… todo un mar de sensaciones de placer se hizo presente, no podía evitar emitir un par de gemidos.

La chica estaba demasiado excitada, ahora ella sentía un gran deseo de querer satisfacer a su amante.

Ella bien sabía qué hacer a pesar de ser su primera vez. Así que lentamente dirigió su rostro hacia el miembro del chico e introdujo éste dentro de su boca.

Él no podía hacer nada para evitar que dejara de hacerlo, al contrario, disfrutaba de la sensación que _su May_ le estaba haciendo sentir. Minutos después él la alejó, ahora no era un buen momento para que ella estuviera en esa posición.

Lentamente el peliverde se colocó sobre la castaña, con mucho cuidado fue introduciendo su sexo dentro del de ella.

Los azulados ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, había sentido un dolor muy grande. Se aferró a los hombros de su hombre. Él la miraba preocupado, se sentía mal porque sabía que ese dolor que ella sentía era su culpa.

Pasaron unos segundos para que el dolor se desvaneciera y se convirtiera en placer. Al inicio las penetraciones eran pequeñas y con mucha suavidad que lentamente se volvieron rápidas y grandes.

Ambos terminaron agotados pero ninguno de los dos puede negar que fue _muy placentero. _Se abrazaron y se dispusieron a descansar.

Drew sólo podía resumir en una palabra a May... _sagrada._

* * *

Konnichiwa!

Bien, aquí mi primer fic de Pokémon y lemon.

Obvio tenía que ser de mi pareja favorita ¡Contestshipping!

Me costó un poco de trabajo escribir las escenas lemon, pero no fueron imposibles y al final me gustó el resultado.

Espero les guste y que sean amables de dejar un review, se les agradecería mucho.

**_Ruki Ballack._**


End file.
